Uncontrollable
by X-PainandSpades-X
Summary: It had ended in heartbreak, Naraku had been defeated, but the lives that they loved were taken with him. As time passes a greater evil emerges with threatning intentions. An unthinkable allince will form as well as a decision of the heart.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!! The is a co-written story by X-Spades-X and PainandMusic, it's called _Uncontrollable_ and we have worked very hard to get this story going. We would appreciate it if you reviewed, they are very helpfull to know what you all think and on what we can improve on.**

**This is only the prologue, the first chapter will be up shortly. It's worth the wait, trust me. ;) Again, please review once you have finished reading. We love to know what you all think. Thank you!! :D**

* * *

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Uncontrollable

By: X-PainandSpades-X

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a powerful Miko. This Miko was known for her large heart and caring nature as well as for her beauty and purity. She was the strongest Miko that anyone had ever come across. She did not kill every demon she had met; she made sure their intentions were bad before she knew they could not stay on the earth.

The Miko died an honorable death and from her death the world would be gifted with something that was pure in almost everyway but would wreak havoc on the lands.

Years later another Miko would be born, this Miko would be the reincarnation of the powerful priestess. She would not know of this for it would cause too much to be asked of her. Her only job was to protect the gift the former Miko had left behind.

The Miko did everything in her power to protect the jewel, and in the process ended up falling in love.

When she had fallen in love she knew that she could never act on it because of her duty as a miko.

When the Miko decided that she needed to be with her love she knew what she must do. She would make a wish; it would free her and allow her and her love to be together.

The Miko and her love had everything planned out. They knew were to meet and what to wish for.

The Miko arrived first and waited with anticipation for her love. She wanted free from her stressful life and knew that once this gift was gone she would be able to be free.

When her love arrived he seemed to betray her. He had stolen the gift in order to use it for himself. He had caused her brutal physical and emotional pain.

With the last moments of her life the Miko had gone after her love. She needed to stop him, for the gift that was left behind would be tainted in the hands of someone who wished to use it for selfish purposes.

The Miko had succeeded and pinned her love to a tree, rendering him harmless and immobile. In her last moments the Miko had told her sister to burn the gift with her body.

The Miko had died with hatred in her heart.

Much later another miko had been born. The Miko did not know of the great power that rested inside her heart and soul, she also did not know of the gift that was left behind. She was a young miko but held much potential.

She was in fact another reincarnation of the great priestess. She too did not know this but, unlike the other miko, would find out.

This Miko was brought back by fate. She had fallen and ended up in a different place, a place where she would be needed, needed for the lives of humans and demons to continue on.

This young Miko had found the previous Miko's love and released the spell that had bound him.

The Love and the Miko had fought about what the Miko had, and that was the gift the powerful Miko had gifted the lands with.

The small Miko didn't know what it was or why it was of value to both the humans and demons of the land. The Miko had a lot to learn and on her journey she would learn everything.

One day the Miko was being careless. The gift was stolen and when she had tried to retrieve it she had broken it. Pieces had scattered all over the lands.

Feeling the guilt of breaking the sacred gift, the Miko went off on a mission with the Love to find the pieces and put the gift back together.

On her travels the Miko had met many people that she felt a strong bond with. The first was a demon child. He had gone through much and the Miko felt he would feel less sorrow and loneliness with her and the Love.

The second was a Monk with a cursed hand. To get rid of the curse that was bestowed on him he needed to destroy the Creator. The Miko, Love, and demon child helped him.

The third and last was a woman. She was a demon slayer, her family and village had been destroyed and left in ruins by the Creator of the cure bestowed on the Monk. The only thing she had gotten to keep from her village was a demon cat. This cat was her best friend and only family.

All of the people the Miko and Love met had decided to go on this quest together. For they all needed the death of the Evil.

He had cursed the Monk, took away all the Slayer had, and tricked the Love. The Miko was so pure hearted that she couldn't let his acts go unnoticed.

The Miko had set out on her journey to destroy evil and restore the gift. On her travels she had met many people who she cared for and helped, she had also met much evil and fought many battles.

At some unknown point in her travels the Miko had fallen in love with the Love.

But there had been a problem; the Love's love had come back. She was brought to life. She was the walking dead.

Her heart still held hate and betrayal in it. She could never love her love the same. She did not grasp the concept that her love didn't betray her. That it was all an illusion. That she was free to love, that she didn't need to hurt.

To say the least the Miko was crushed. But her pure heart and giving nature would sacrifice her happiness for the Love in order for him to be happy, and to be happy he needed to be with his love.

After a point in time the Love realized that his love would never be alive again. She would never let go of the hate and betrayal she harbored towards him. It was time to let her go and move on, and that's exactly what he did.

They continued on their journey. They grew close together as friends and some of that friendship blossomed into untold love.

They had fought many fights, be it with evil or amongst themselves, but the good had always won out.

When the final battle came it ended in tragedy.

The Evil had been defeated but at a cost.

The Slayer had died.

The Monk had died.

The demon child the Miko had seen as her own child had died.

The Miko and Love had been spared, to live with the pain and sorrow of the death of their makeshift family.

The Miko had mourned the deaths of her friends heavily. The Miko was lucky; if the Love was not with her then she would not have been able to overcome her grief.

Time had passed and so had the sorrow. It was still present in everyone's hearts but by this time it was bearable.

Just as the Miko and Love were truly getting happy and letting the deaths of their loved ones ease their worlds were ruined and saved at the same moment.

Another evil was released, this one more powerful then the last.

And it was the Miko who was destined to bring it down, but she couldn't do it on her own.

Two forces would join together.

Battles would be fought.

Love like no other would arise.

A story has begun.

And a tale will be told.

**Please Review! :D**


	2. The Most Difficult Goodbyes

Ta-da! Our first chapter! We are sure, or we hope, are anticipating to reading our story after that inticing prologue, so we won't keep you long with this. We are taking turns writing this tale, so now I, X-Spades-X, give you my part. I, WE, hope you enjoy!! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Most Difficult Good-byes**

Dark purple clouds hovered about the clearing. In it, the result of a fatal battle that would decide everyone's fate. Wind swirled around, making the loosened dirt and dust to arise and dance in the sky. The surrounding trees bared scars in remembrance of what had taken place. No forest creature dared to stay and watch, so all was silent save the rustling of the charred trees. Corpses and remains of bodies lay strewed across the vast opening of both evil ... and good.

An albino child lay sprawled on the dirt with eyes open and lifeless, although they never seemed to hold life before. Held loosely in her arms was a shattered mirror, her only prized possession. Another pale-haired child held a dark smirk on his burnt, dead face as well as a sutra on his forehead. Not to far from him was his spear that got thrown from him before sliced in half by the weapon made of bone.

But not all bodies lay nearly whole. Shreds of kimono were tugged by the wind as an open fan protected some of the pieces under it's form. It was only the things left from a woman desperate to live a free life like the element she manipulated. A giant clump of ashes were left after the tainted body was ripped to shreds by the intense pressures released by two swords and purified by a sacred arrow. This formidable foe was the leader of the uprising to rule the lands with an impure heart and finally, he was vanquished.

That was all that was left of the evil that haunted the lands. Their slowly decaying bodies would be left there to rot and ironically nourish the land. Many were relieved that these wrong do-ers were stopped from spreading their evil, but also broken hearted at what was sacrificed.

One miko stood on the bruised, scarred land, cradling the small, lifeless child. The faint wind gently lifted her mangled, unkempt hair as it was matted with dried blood and dirt. Through the mass of her bangs, her dark eyes gazed down upon him, not even trying to fight back the tears that seemed to endlessly flow down her cheeks and drip on his face.

'_How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so careless?' _

With a shaky hand, she softly brushed the copper hair from the young boy's face and wiped off some of the dirt from his paled cheeks. Her lower jaw quivered as she choked on her cries.

'_He was so young, he didn't deserve to die. Not by _his_ hands.'_

She clenched her teeth tightly together and squeezed her eyes shut as the pain that tore at her heart soon spread through out her body. It became difficult to breathe between her sobs and she began to grow weaker. Her body trembled as her knees soon buckled under her, causing the young miko to fall to her knees. She held the small boy close to her chest as she crouched herself over him, an arm wrapped around his small waist and a hand at the back of his head. She cried loudly to the heavens, praying with all her strength that the boy would open his emerald eyes.

"Oh, Shippo. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I could be there to protect you," she cried. She gripped the hair at the kitsune's scalp as a new wave of pain crashed over her again. She was soon consumed with guilt for she couldn't protect her friends, those dear to her. "You were like my child, Shippo. Know that I loved you more than any other mother could,' she inhaled a shaky breath. "But you're with your real father and mother now, so I hope you are at least happy." She carefully stroked his soft head as she pressed her cheek to his, "I will **never** forget you."

Distant from her, a small group stood near the brim of a battle field. The silver-haired leader felt his presence in the area was no longer needed. The demon turned on it's heels as it became enveloped in a white light, transforming his figure to an orb and flew away. A two-headed dragon appeared through the trees carrying a teenage girl and a toad.. The dragon gave a small roar and lifted it's self up in the air, following their master. The girl looked down at the miko with worried, honey-brown eyes, but prevented herself to speak against her lord's wishes to leave.

"Kagome..." a strained voice called from behind her.

She winced at the pain that laced his words. "Are they...?" she questioned, but was unable to finish her sentence.

"It was too late. The poison intoxicated him too much ... and she lost too much blood. Her injuries were bad, Kagome. ... We weren't fast enough ..." replied the hushed voice.

"NO!" she shouted, burying her face in the child's hair. "They can't all be dead! They were strong, Inuyasha! Stronger than Naraku!" She had paused to choke out a cry, then with a trace of a growl, she loudly exclaimed, " I hope that bastard rots in hell!"

The hanyou was taken aback. He had never heard his friend talk like that. He could smell the sorrow and anger that flowed out of her. He looked down at the small two-tailed he held in his hands. "They aren't all dead, Kagome. Kilala made it out alive. She is pretty beaten up, but she'll live."

She sucked in a quick breath, calming her cries. She lifted her head and turned it to look at small cat. She was happy the feline survived... but three deaths out-weighed it. She turned her head back around and cried into Shippo's hair. She could no longer feel any warmth coming from him, which only made her pain grow stronger.

"Kagome," he said meekly. "If we want Kilala to live, we have to get moving to Old Kaede's village." He wanted to yell at her to get moving, but he knew how unstable she was and thought against it.

"Go ahead," she muttered through Shippo's hair. It was as if her voice held no life and was about to soon die herself. "I'll wait here while you take Kilala and the rest..."

Though she couldn't see it, Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding and went back the corpses of their friends. As he stared at the mangled, beat up bodies, he planned out how to gather them all. Laying Sango's Hiraikotsu on the ground, he lifted Miroku onto the weapon, faced up, and laid him along it. Next, he lifted Sango and laid her on the monk, her back to him. Inuyasha gave a solemn grin. The things Miroku would have done to get this chance to be with her like this.

'_Lecherous bastard.'_ He shook the thought aside and carefully placed Kilala on Sango's stomach. "Hang on, Kilala." She replied with a weak meow and curled close to her master.

Inuyasha picked up the monk's staff and clenched it in between his teeth. With a short grunt, the hanyou lifted Sango's weapon from the ground, careful to balance everyone and leaped into the sky. As the hanyou fled to the trees, he heard the young miko give a loud cry, almost a scream. He shut his eyes, knowing there was nothing he could say to sooth her. When he revealed his golden depths, pure infuriation shone through them. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he glared ahead of him.

'_Damn you, Naraku. No matter what you do, you always mange to take people away from me! You got what you deserved.'_ As unbelievable as it may seem, the half-breed was also angry at those who fallen under his attack. He pushed off the tree branch he had landed on, going further into the forest.

'_Stupid monk! You just had to try to be the hero!? I warned you about the saimyosho, but you wouldn't listen! Dammit! Why couldn't you have listened to me!? You wouldn't have ended up like... this.'_

Inuyasha then stared down at the demon slayer. _'And you Sango. You shouldn't have let your guard down just at the mention of Kohaku. You should have tried harder instead of rushing in without focusing.'_

He ran faster through the seemingly everlasting forest. Dim light filtered through the leaves above, creating masses of shades of greens and browns, all blending together as he picked up his pace. His claws dug into the weapon, letting out some of his anger and shame on it before meeting with the old woman. He would be damned if he allowed anyone see him in his weakness.

Much time had passed before the hanyou reached the edge of the forest when he stopped. He shifted the weight to balance the weapon on one arm while he wiped his tears on the sleeve of his haori. He took a breath and his face became melancholy. He heard a weak cry below and looked down to see the solemn nekomata. She softly purred as she rubbed her small head against his chest, attempting to comfort the saddened dog.

He gave her a weak smile and ventured into the village. As he walked to Kaede's, many eyes were on him and his companions. The villagers had recognized the warriors from their many visits and were utterly shocked to see them in their condition. Inuyasha kept his head bowed, using his senses to guide him. Everyone could feel the grief that came off of him, and soon found themselves both grateful and were finally released from the tainted spider, but also lost the very warriors that helped destroy him. They were a small group determined to take on a powerful demon in order to protect those who were defenseless. They owed them their lives, but it was already too late for that.

Inuyasha reached the old woman's hut and set down his friends near the door, removing the golden staff from his mouth and leaning it against the hut.. He kept is gaze downward as he moved away the hay mat that hung in the door way. Kaede was knelt on the floor grinding up some medicinal herbs. The old woman looked up at her guest, "Oh, Inuyasha. What brings ye here?"

Never looking at the aged face, he replied, "We defeated Naraku."

"Oh, that be wonderful news. But why do ye look so sad?"

He averted his gaze to the side as if to look behind him at the dead bodies. "Some of us didn't survive."

Her eyes widened, "Ye don't say? Who was killed?" Kaede rose to her feet and walked toward the hanyou. He quietly stepped aside, letting the elder pass through the door. She instantly covered her mouth, gasping in shock. "Oh my..." she breathed. "How could this be?"

Inuyasha came up behind her, "Kilala was able to survive, but she needs help getting better."

The old priestess carefully cradled the cat and turned to face him with a worried look, "And what become of Kagome and Shippo?"

"Kagome is alive, better than Kilala, but Shippo..." he trailed off and Kaede understood. "Help treat Kilala, I'll go get Kagome and Shippo." With that said, he took off for the forest.

Kaede gently stroked the feline's head, "What troubles this whole thing has caused." Kilala meowed in agreement.

xXx

The young miko had spent the few hours crying on and off. Every time she neared settling herself and becoming calm, another cherished memory flooded her mind and broke her down. When Inuyasha had left, she had gathered Sango's grey-blue sack and placed the strap around her neck. She then had tucked her legs under her as the small kitsune laid on her lap and would stroke his hair and face.

She soon saw a pair of feet land lightly in front of her. When he spoke, it seemed louder than it actually was as she become used to the long silence. "Alright, Kagome. You ready?"

She nodded, but found herself unable to move her body. She was so weak from crying and staying curled up like that, her body became nearly numb. Inuyasha sensed her dilemma and lifted her up bridal style after gathering her bow and empty quiver. She looked up gratefully at the hanyou then back down at Shippo. She held him close, tucking his head under her chin as they lifted into the air and through the forest.

Inuyasha was trying to think of things to cheer her up, but there was nothing good enough. His ears went down as he felt her begin to tremble in his arms. He looked down at her worriedly and saw tears trickle down her cheeks, choked cries bursting quietly from her lips. Her gaze was not toward him, but focused hazily in front of her, weaving in and out of reality. Her face then scrunched up and buried in the dip of his shoulder, releasing the cries she so struggled to keep in. His grip tightened on her, feeling it was the only thing he could do to console her.

Just as the sun had set, spilling out the last few rays it could before retreating behind the horizon, the three had reached Kaede's village. Kaede stood waiting by the doorway as they approached the hut. Kagome gave a weak "Hey.." to the old woman as they stepped inside. Inuyasha eased Kagome onto the mat that laid on the ground. She squirmed then sat up and removed Sango's bag from around her neck and set it next to her. She laid back down, lazily kicking off her shoes, and held Shippo securely in her arms. She looked over at the slumbering Kilala that was now bandaged and getting rest. Light from the fire danced across her fur.

"Get some rest, Kagome, we'll deal with the bodies tomorrow." Kagome averted her gaze to Inuyasha. He attempted to take copper-haired child from the miko's arms, but had his hands smacked away. "Kagome! He needs to be prepared for the burial tomorrow!" he shouted, reaching for the boy again.

"No!" she cried, turning her body so she gave him her back and hugged the fox at her chest. "I want to be with him as long as I can!"

"You need to break it, Kagome. If you don't let him go now, physically and emotionally, you'll never be able to move on!" he tried reasoning.

She turned her head toward him and looked at him with dark, humorous eyes, "You would know, seeing as how you couldn't let Kikyo go!" She gasped and quickly regretted what she had said. He looked away from her angrily. "I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she whispered. She then sat up and faced him, but had her gaze dropped. "You're right."

He gave a low growl then let it go. She handed Shippo over and he took him from her. She watched as he left the hut with her son and when he was gone, she turned around on her side and curled up under the blanket. That wasn't the smartest thing she could have said to him. But she now understood how hard it was to let go of someone you cared about. Tears started to blur her vision and were squeezed out when she tightly shut her eyes. The salty liquid streamed across her face and dripped onto the mat below her. She felt so weak and was soon drifting to sleep, praying that when she woke up, everything was as it should with Shippo on her stomach and alive.

xXx

Morning's light shone through the cracks of the doorway mat and beamed at Kagome's face. She stirred and fluttered opened her crusted eyes. The miko sat up, but soon found her self wincing backward, letting a small whimper escape her lips. Her body was racked with pain as small cuts a dark bruises ached on her flesh. Her muscles were stiff from being over-worked. Her body felt sticky from the layer of sweat and dirt that coated her skin and hair. She tried to bear the pain, sitting up once again. She rubbed away the mess with her knuckles and strained to remember what had happened. She had blinked a few times to realize someone was staring at her. She looked to her left to see Inuyasha seated across the hut, looking intently at her, watching for her reaction. Everything then came crashing down on her as she remembered what had happened yesterday. She remembered Naraku's defeat, the death of her friend's, and the difficult night she had as she cried herself to sleep.

"Everything has been set for Shippo. It's over by the hut," he said and tilted his head toward the left wall. She was cut from her thoughts and looked at him. He looked to the door and stood up, " Keade left you some water to clean up with. I'll leave you to get ready."

When he left, she cried silently into her hands. She cursed herself for crying so much, but what could she do? She had lost most of her second family, the ones who stood by her through everything. Supported her through battle and heartbreak. They saved her more times then they knew and she would forever be grateful to them. She wiped her eyes and gave a determined look. She would try to be strong. The miko stood up and walking toward her bag. She took out a rag and went over to the bucket of water. She dunked in the rag into the soothingly cold water and wiped her face. She wanted to take a real bath, but her friends were more inportant. She rolled up her sleeves and took off her socks, gliding the soaked rag across her skin - it was the best she could do to clean up. Kagome then eased her hair in the water, rinsing it off as much as she could, then wrung it out.

Inuyasha's voice was heard outside the door after a while had passed, "Kagome?"

The young miko had slid on her socks and shoes then exited the hut with her eyes at the floor and walked over to the burial. There, between the old hut and shrine gate, lay the small hole for her adopted son. Kaede bowed her head to the girl as she held the boy in her arms. The miko returned the bow then stared lovingly at the small kitsune and opened her arms as she approached the two. The old miko kindly gave the child to his mother and stepped back. Inuyasha came up behind her,

"We have already said our good-byes to everyone. When ever your ready."

Kagome cringed at his words. This was it. Not only will she never hear his happy, child-like voice, she will no longer be able to see her child. She needed more than memories of him, of everyone. Her eyes glided over him and stopped at his hair tie. As she tugged at the bow and released it from his hair, his wavy locks fell free of the binding. She smiled at how dashing he looked with his hair down then wrapped blue tie around her left wrist. She would take something in memory of her friends, just to have them close.

She took a breath and knelt before the grave. She eased his small form in the hole the stood up. Inuyasha began to pile up the dirt when a something caught Kagome's eyes. She looked to her side to see a small girl holding various colored flowers. She recognized her as one of the village girls Shippo would play with when they visited.

"Hey, Masumi," she welcomed with a small smile.

The small girl looked up sadly at Kagome, "Hi, Lady Kagome." She then looked back down at the grave with teary eyes. Kagome wrapped an arm around Masumi's shoulder and the girl cried on her leg. Everyone was silent as she cried and when she stopped, she put on a brave face and laid the flowers on top of the grave. She stepped back then ran away in tears.

Kagome was about to call out to her, but stopped herself. She needed to let it all out like herself had. She wiped a traitorous tear from her eye then looked at Inuyasha. "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

That's when Kilala appeared behind them, fully transformed with the two and their weapons on her back. The miko turned back and looked at Inuyasha questioningly.

"We're taking them to Sango's village." was all he said. She mouthed an "Oh" then looked back at Shippo's gave. She gave a small prayer for his happiness in the after-life then walked to Inuyasha and Kilala. She climbed on top of Kilala's back, wanting to be with them as much as she could. Inuyasha looked at her and she nodded, holding on to Kilala's fur. The two-tailed pushed off the ground and glided over the village, following the silver-haired hanyou.

xXx

They had reached the demon slayers' village, saddened by how torn apart the place looked. The huts that housed happy families and determined slayers were charred and collapsed. The earth was unkempt and ragged with debris scattered everywhere. Kilala landed inside the invaded fortress with Inuyasha at her side and gave a soft hiss as the flames vanished from her feet and tails. The hanyou began searching for a shovel to begin digging the graves.

Kagome looked down at the taijiya's and monk's faces. They were supposed to be married and having children and enjoying their lives without any issues other than Miroku's antics. She cupped Sango's cheek with her hand and gave grieved look at her best friend. She never even got to say good-bye to her brother. With that same hand, she put her clenched fist to her chest. The completed scared jewel was fused inside of her now, so there was no chance of him living. Naraku taunted the demon slayer with cruel words of how he viciously removed the jewel shard from the boy's back. Knowing Naraku, he was probably telling the truth. Kohaku died alone and in agonizing pain without his sister's regards. She had hoped the two would be reunited in the after life.

Kagome lightly scooted off of Kilala's back and went in search of flowers to decorate their graves. When Inuyasha had finished digging the fairly deep holes to place their friends, he went to Kilala. He lifted up Sango off of the feline and laid her on the large hay mat he had placed in front of the holes, the same with Miroku. Kagome came back from her search with a bundle of yellow-petaled flowers in hand.

She looked questioningly at the holes her friend and dug, "Inuyasha, why are there three holes?"

The hanyou held an intense gaze with the third hole, determination in his voice, "For when we find Kohaku. He deserves a proper burial more than anyone."

The miko stared with fascination at how serious and ... noble Inuyasha was. She gave a warm smile at the distracted half-demon because he was right. Kohaku was a brave boy who struggled to do the right thing while in incredible danger.

Kagome knelt next to the taijiya and held her cold hand and between her own. She felt her eyes begin to leak again and tried hard to fight them back. Her sister would want her to not mourn her death. Her eyes the glided over to the monk, her was-soon-to-be brother-in-law. She gave a weary smile at the lecherous man. It couldn't get more tragic for him. Finally, he could have lived a life without any hesitation with his right hand. And now that he had the opportunity to, he was killed in his victory. She unwounded the prayer beads from his arm and wrapped them around her's. No matter how child-ish he would behave, he still had great wisdom that she would remember it all the same.

A large pale yellow mass caught her eye and she turned her head to see the nekomata stroll passed her and approached the bodies. Kilala lovingly licked her beloved master's cheek and nuzzled her nose against it, releasing a content hiss. She wished her well and hoped to see her soon. This moment was all too familiar to the two-tailed. A strong-hearted woman died fighting a powerfully evil force in order to protect those around her. Though the two women's' jobs were different, they were all too similar and she was honored with the fact that she served and befriended them both. She then looked over to her master's love and nuzzled the monk's cheek as well, wishing him the same happiness in the after-life. The two-tailed walked backward and nestled herself next to the miko. Kagome gave a small smile at the cat's farewell, not surprised that she wanted to say goodbye, too.

Inuyasha hooked his hands under Sango's arms and slid her body into the hole. He then piled the dirt over her body, gently patting down the dirt to smooth the mound. Kagome watched silently, stroking the cat demon's head. As he finished with Miroku's grave he looked over to Kagome. She nodded and broke the the bundle she held in half, placing the flowers on their grave. She gave a small prayer for their noble end and for Midoriko's spirit to protect them and the village. Inuyasha grabbed their weapons and shoved them in the ground above their graves. The rings at the top of Miroku's staff jingled in the light breeze and made the light reflected on them dance on the earth.

She looked over at Kilala, "Do you want to stay here a while longer, Kilala?" The two-tailed nodded and curled up near the graves, her body devoured in red flames as she retreated to her small size. She smiled and stood up, brushing the dirt off her legs, "Alright, we'll meet you back at the village." She then looked toward Inuyasha. The day had rolled by quickly and the sun was already beginning to set. The miko had soon found herself exhausted from her grief once again. "I'm ready to go back. Take me to the well. I need to be home with my family."

"Alright," he replied solemnly. She climbed his back as he crouched before her, hooking his arms under her legs. He took off from the ground and retreated back to the village. She laid the side of her head at the back of the hanyou's neck and let his silver strands to tickle her face as they blew in the breeze. "It's hard to believe, isn't it? After so long staying together and then to just leave so quickly..."

"Yeah, I never would have imagined it to end like this..." she replied quietly.

After a long silence, he asked, "What are you going to do now?"

She took a moment to think. That's right. Naraku is dead, her friends were dead, the Shikon jewel was one again, and the rest of her soul returned to her when Kikyo ended her life before the battle in order to better the chances of Naraku's defeat. Nothing was really forcing her to return. It was just her, Inuyasha, and Kilala now.

Inuyasha grew irritated at her long silence and snapped at her, "What? You aren't coming back anymore?"

"Why should I?" She ignored his anger toward her and replied in that same soft voice.

"Well, duh! To come see me, Kilala, and Kaede, of course!"

She looked up at the back of his head, her voice lighting up a little, "You want me to come back?"

He blushed a little bit. "W-Well, it's not exactly like I can hang out over in your time. Besides, we all love the food you bring back."

Her voice dropped, "Oh ... the food. That's why ..."

His eyes widened and he gulped nervously. They were caught in an awkward moment and both mentally decided keep quiet for now.

Kagome looked up at the sky as the stars twinkled around the bright moon. She had fooled herself to thinking Inuyasha would now feel better being with her now that Kikyo wasn't exactly an issue. She had also thought in the years they spent together, they actually had a special bond growing between them. Obviously, it was a one-sided feeling. As if she didn't already feel like crap. It would probably be a while before she ever came back to the home of her haunting memories. She buried her face in his hair, breathing in the scent she would miss in her long absence.

Inuyasha looked back at her, frowned, then looked back ahead with an annoyed expression. It wasn't long before the trees began to thin and the clearing where the well resided began to appear. He stopped a few steps away from the well and dropped Kagome to her feet. A low growl rumbled at the back of his throat before he turned to yell at her with a harsh tone, "Look, Kagome, I--"

He immediately stopped after he saw the torn look on her face. Though her head was titled slightly downward, he could still see the sadness that filled her eyes as they stared at the ground. Her mouth was open slightly, revealing her gritting teeth, seeming to be fighting something. He sighed and spoke in a more delicate tone, but not so much that she couldn't hear need for her to listen.

"Kagome, just come back. Don't make me have to go over there and get yo--" He was cut off again, but this time by the soft lips that pressed lightly on his cheek. As quickly as it came, it receded just as fast.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered and quickly pushed aside him while he was stunned, and jumped into the well.

The hanyou's wide eyes blinked before he whirled around to see her ebony locks wisp down pass the wall of the well. "Ka-Kagome!"

His small white ears perked at the response he received.

"OOF!" echoed Kagome's voice. Then came a quiet, "W-what?"

Inuyasha quickly knelt by the well, and looked down. His mind had already blanked away from the confusion her lips gave him, but subconsiously stored it for another day. "Kagome?" he called worriedly.

In the moonlight, he saw Kagome on her knees, looking up at him with an incredulous look. "Inuyasha," her tone in disbelief. "I can't go through the well!"

* * *

Well there you have it!! Our first chapter!! We would like to warn you now, it will be a while (not long) before we publish our second chapter. 1. It's not done. 2. We want to get a few more chapters finished to make sure our story is set and good before we release it to you. We wouldn't want any confusions for last minute changes. We're doing this for YOU! So, we hope you enjoyed the beginning of our tale, your in for quite an adventure. **:) Please Review! Your comments are always welcomed!!**


End file.
